An Angel In Leather And Gold
by Naranja Ninja
Summary: Butch sets out on a quest to find his angel in leather and gold.


**I don't plan on getting sued today so this song is by Bruno Mars, and this show is not mine. Happy?**

**An Angel In Leather And Gold**

I was sitting at the train stop, waiting for Train 13, when I saw a raven-haired girl wearing a leather jacket and gold bracelets.

_**She was covered in leather and gold**_

I got up and sat next to her. From the looks of it, she was probably in her 20s.

_**21 years old**_

It was a cold winter day. When I finally got the courage to talk to her, her train came.

_**I lost her in the cold  
It's unfair she's out there  
Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn  
She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn**_

I forgot about the mysterious girl at the train stop. The next week, I went back to the stop, to find her sitting wearing red high tops, that same leather jacket and gold bracelets, listening to Eminem. _Wow, she looks like a perfect angel._

_**Little Ms. Perfect  
Sitting at the train stop  
Red Nike high tops  
Listening to hip-hop**_

_Don't blow this. _I sat next to her again.

"Nice weather, huh?" I asked lamely. She looked at me and smirked.

"Nice conversation starter. What's next, is my life going great?" I smiled. We were going to get along just fine.

_**While we were waiting**_

_**Started conversating**_

"So, what's your name babe?" I asked, trying to flirt.

She smirked and lightly pushed me. "Well hotshot, it's-"

Then her train came.

_**Before I got her name**_

_**Along came a train**_

"Oh, snap! I gotta go!" She cried, boarding the train at the last minute, leaving me in the dark. I was able to see that it was Train 27. That train goes to Brooklyn. _Well, _I thought. _Time to go to Brooklyn._

_**Oh, oh  
Next stop Brooklyn  
Oh, oh,  
Now I'm lookin'**_

I have to find the black haired beauty! All I know is that she has a leather jacket, gold bracelets, is cool, and loves hip-hop.

_**She was covered in leather and gold  
21 years old  
I lost her in the cold  
It's unfair she's out there  
Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn  
She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn**_

I made it in Brooklyn, but I don't know where to start! I started asking people if they've ever seen the girl. It's like she's invisible in this town, which I find hard to believe. I began to kick rocks, remembering that she said she loves sports, especially soccer.

I kept going to the same block about three times to make sure. And there's not one shop I haven't checked in this city.

_**On the street kicking rocks  
Circling the same block  
Green point to Flatbush  
Checking every corner shop  
Tapping people's shoulders  
Asking if they know her**_

I finally gave up, and went to the train station for a ride back home.

_**Everyday's the same  
It's back to the train**_

I still look for her. Whether it's going back to Brooklyn, or just searching for her online.

_**Oh, oh  
Next stop Brooklyn  
Oh, oh  
I'm still looking**_

I don't think I'll ever see that angel in leather and gold anytime soon.

_**She was covered in leather and gold  
21 years old  
I lost her in the cold  
It's unfair she's out there  
Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn  
She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn**_

There's not a day that goes by without me thinking about her, or wondering if we'll meet again. For a girl who's name I don't know, she sure had me wrapped around her finger.

_**[2x]**__**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I wonder will we ever meet again**_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I wonder if we ever meet again

I gave up hope on finding that girl and went to take the subway. I've hated train stops because that's where I found and lost my true love. As I was waiting for my stop on the subway, someone bumped into me.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

"Hey, watch it!" I warned.

"Buttercup." The person said.

_**I hope we do**_

"What?" I turned around to find my angel in leather. "The name's Buttercup, not 'watch it'." She said. She was about to get off, but I grabbed her wrist before she could.

_You're not getting away from me this time. _I thought.

"The name's Butch." I replied. She recognized my soft voice and turned around. When she fully saw me, her eyes filled with love and lust. We then shared a passionate kiss.

_**Somewhere in Brooklyn**_


End file.
